Zeta Vortex: Princess of the Dead
by LA Knight
Summary: Hikaru has her hands full w her 1st teaching job, her mother's death, being the Abhorsen,& Snape being a sexy jerk. When an evil necromancer rises to power, Hikaru maybe the only one who can stop him. HPAbhorsen crossover SSOC with minor loves, too
1. Chapter 1

**Hime Jou Nai**

**Princess of the Dead**

**(and Other Lovers in Hogwarts)**

Disclaimer: All things you don't recognize belong either to JK Rowling, or Garth Nix.

**Prologue: Replacement**

"But, why am I being replaced, Albus?" In two years, Minerva McGonnagal had never stopped asking her former lover and best friend for advice, despite the fact that he was very, very dead. Most of the ins and outs of running the school she still left to him, despite her position as official Headmistress.

She was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore hadn't begun to lose his wits, being only a portrait, and a dead one, at that.

"Minerva," Albus Dumbledore's portrait murmured soothingly, "you are not being replaced. You are still the Headmistress, you are still the Transfigurations Professor, and you are still very dear to me. You are not being replaced. Never that."

Dumbledore's portrait watched as Minerva McGonnagal swept her long, loose, silver hair over her shoulder and out of her eyes, a regal, queenly gesture. She removed her elegant, gold-framed glasses and cleaned the tear-formed fog from their lenses on her dark green nightgown. She looked heart broken.

The Headmaster continued somewhat softly, voice heavy with sadness, "However, I can no longer allow you to be a stand-alone Headmistress. You need a Deputy Headmistress or Headmaster. Someone to take over Gryffindor House."

"But _why_, Albus?"

"Politics, dearest Minerva. Simple politics. Many outsiders, those who were once students, and others, are thinking that perhaps you are favoring Gryffindor House, and therefor favoring Harry, by being Head of House and Headmistress. I would tell them to go sit on their thumbs and whistle 'Zippetty-Doo-Dah,' but the other teachers and many of the students- in fact, almost all but the Gryffindors, - are also complaining. You have no choice. Or, rather, you have little choice.

"And, there is something coming towards the school. Something dangerous. I have a feeling... more of them are coming. Something is going to happen today, but worse things will follow. Someone in a high position would be able to handle it... in any special circumstances, without drawing much attention, or having people ask too many questions. I also can't tell you anything about it. You understand, of course."

"Of course. Then, may I designate who I believe should be Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House in my place?"

"I will quite seriously consider your suggestion."

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonnagal looked rather nonplussed when Dumbledore smiled. "What? What did I say?"

"Hikaru was just the witch I had in mind. Although, I feel sorry for what will happen when Severus meets her. He'll be rather upset at missing the DADA position again."

"I'm surprised you can still speak to Severus anymore, much less worry about him. And besides, Hikaru will be able to take him down, don't worry, Albus." The old Headmaster's eyes drifted closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to ward off a headache.

"What did I say this time?"

"You know Severus was only following the plan."

"I know that any member of the Order worth anything would have found another way. He didn't have to make that Unbreakable Vow-"

"Minerva. Now is not the time. We must consider how Hikaru will feel, coming into a work environment so young, an environment full of hostilities."

"She's a skilled Auror, Albus-"

"Oh, I don't doubt it. As for the DADA job, she, more than anyone else, is most qualified for the position. What with her no longer being 'In Waiting,' as she used to be. But she is still a young woman, and inexperienced in the ways of Hogwarts life."

At any other moment, Minerva would have agreed, he had no doubt, but she was still stuck on the one thing that rang in her ears.

"She's no longer In Waiting? I thought she was... whatever happened to Misaki... oh. Oh, Albus." Minerva's brilliant, violet eyes filled with tears. "Oh, no. Misaki _died_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I don't own squat, and I wrote this before I read the 6th book and found out what Blaise looks like. So, is slightly AU because Blaise Zabini doesn't quite look like himself. I like him better this way. In fact, I liked him better when no one knew what he looked like, because you could make him into anything you could possibly want. Oh, well. Kinda long chappie, but... read and review, please.**

**Chapter One: Welcome Back**

As soon as Severus Snape saw Hikaru Musumejou-Akebono, he knew she was going to be quite a lot of trouble. '_So,_' he thought to himself, curling his jet black goatee around his index finger, '_this little girl is the new teacher. She can't be more then twenty, not even the legal drinking age. What could Albus and Minerva possibly be playing at, hiring her in my place? I fail to see anything special about her._'

He calmly ignored everything his obviously masculine eyes- and the rest of him- noticed about her, telling him that this girl was actually very special indeed. He noticed her long, straight black hair, tied in a thick, messy rope of a braid that hung down her back, and her ivory skin.

He noticed the East Asian cast to her features: the high cheekbones, the small, generous mouth, and most importantly, the slanted eyes, although her eyes were actually a vibrant, tawny gold color, not the usual black-dark brown of the Asian people. She was tall, another difference, but slender and strong. The muscles in her arms bulged, although not unattractively so, from the strain of carrying her large trunk.

'_I should probably help her, shouldn't I? But I'm not going to. That little girl is trouble. I'll make her life so miserable, she'll leave here crying in a week, and take her mischief with her. Hmph._' He walked away, ignoring the friendly, tan and black dog whining for him to come back, and the sleek, silver-white cat hissing at him to get away all the faster.

He's lost the need for companionship two years ago.

"Well, Mistress, this seems like a nice old place."

"I suppose you said the same thing about the Clayr's Glacier to my great-aunt Lirael, _Tabi_," the "Mistress" said in fluent Japanese. Kibeth, or _Tabibito_, as Hikaru was used to calling her, did not respond. She merely walked around, sniffing Hikaru's new classroom. The black and tan Disreputable Dog wagged her tail as she sniffed around the student desks, but when she got to a wardrobe, she growled menacingly.

The tiny golden bell on the collar of Hikaru's white cat jingled in warning.

"What's wrong, _Tabi_?"

"Poltergeist."

Hikaru opened her senses just a bit, and sensed a spark of Life-in-Death. A ghost. Unsure whether it would be friendly or not- she'd made friends with Poltergeists before- she drew Saraneth, _Kane-jou-Bainda,_ from her leather bandolier of bells, her hand on the golden clapper to keep it silent.

"Come out! Now, I tell you!" To the Dog, she whispered, "Bark until it obeys." The Dog's sharp, harsh voice woofed only once before the wardrobe opened, and a small, fat ghost with a snide grin shot out and floated down to sit on her new teaching desk, purposely knocking over a bottle of ink. Thankfully, not hers personally.

"Ooh, new teacher, new teacher. Peeves likes!" He leered at Hikaru, then stared openly at her breasts. Hikaru had the insane urge to give the poltergeist a good, solid roundhouse kick to the head. She knew it wouldn't work.

She recognized Peeves from the description of the school poltergeist. She was not in the mood for his mischief.

She jingled _Bainda_ quietly, making the poltergeist freeze. The silvery-white specter stared at her in shock and horror. "What did you do? What did you do to Peevesy, new Teacher?"

"This Saraneth, _Kane-jou-Bainda,_ Bell of the Binding. Who uses Bell, ghost? You know answer?" Peeves nodded, whispering in awe, "Abhorsen. Bell Ringer. Princess of the Dead."

"Please leave classroom. After clean up ink."

"Yes, Abhorsen." After noisily licking up the ink- Mogget watched him do this and laughed, though Hikaru said the licking wasn't really necessary, since she suspected he was doing it to gross her out- Peeves swiftly floated through the stone wall, and out of Hikaru's sight.

_Tabibito_ and _Utakun_ both yawned widely and settled down on her desk. The tan and black dog and the albino-white cat gazed at her innocently.

"_Nani_?"

"You are the only one who can do that, so Nick says."

"Stop abusing your _ryoku_," _Utakun_, or Mogget, his English name, glared at her from under the squishing paw of the Disreputable Dog.

"I'm not abusing my Powers," Hikaru snapped, reverting back to her first language, "It was a simple jingle, nothing more. Who's Nick?"

"The Gryffindor Ghost," the Dog said.

"Oh."

"You might want to hurry up, Mistress, the Feast will be starting soon."

"Don't spend to much time on your makeup. You know, Misaki had that problem, vainglorious- ah! Kibeth, remove your over-large paw from my head, you mangy mutt!"

"Silence, Mogget!" The Dog barked.

"Well, Minerva. Word on the streets is, you've been forced to step down as Deputy Headmistress. I'm so sorry to hear that." Severus Snape smiled coldly at the ex-Head of Gryffindor.

McGonnagal gazed down her sharp, thin nose at him and retorted scathingly, "Musumejou-Akebono, Hikaru, is much better qualified to be Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and the DADA teacher. I see you managed not to land the job yet again." Under her breath, she muttered, "Traitor."

Snape's face went rather white with anger, and a small vein flickered at his temple before he relaxed and took his seat at the Staff Table.

'_I only want to teach them how to defend themselves again the Dark Lord, nothing more. I grow weary teaching those ungrateful children to brew slumber and death and glory. I want to protect them... no, knock them flat on their little upstart asses and make them see that the Dark Lord is very real and cannot be defeated every time by some upstart seventeen-year-old waving his poky, little wand. Make them see that there is real danger, and that I am the one who will make sure that they survive. But Minerva, and for that matter everyone else except Albus, refuses to see that. All they see... is what Albus Dumbledore has made of me. A traitor._'

He silently congratulated McGonnagal on putting him in such a foul, melancholy mood in less that five minutes. It was a record for her.

McGonnagal sat down as well, looking rather disdainful and more than slightly haughty, though her expression softened somewhat when the other teachers entered the Hall and took their seats.

The two rival teachers sat in frigid silence for a while until Professor Oontz of the Arts Department hurried over to them, murmuring, "Hikaru is rather late, don't you think, Minerva?"

"I'm sure Kibeth will keep her from getting lost."

'_I hope she ends up getting lost. It would be no less than that obnoxious little girl deserves for assuming she can play with us big boys._'

"Oh, yes, we're not lost." The Dog galloped up to the Staff Table while Hikaru walked a bit more slowly, with far greater dignity. _Tabibito_ sniffed all the teachers, licked a few familiar hands, and sat between McGonnagal and Snape. "Who's this wet blanket, _Binekohime_?"

"_Binekohime_?" Snape arched an eyebrow at McGonnagal.

"It's Japanese, it means 'beautiful cat queen.'" He snorted, but she pointedly ignored him. "This is Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master, Kibeth. He is the Head of Slytherin, and the man I told you about." Snape wondered somewhat worriedly what his arch-rival could have said about him to a talking Dog.

"Ah, Hikaru! You look beautiful!"

Snape found himself looking into the golden brown, almond shaped eyes of the detested young woman, who was wearing a white... under dress of some kind, with a royal blue dress of the same design over it, embroidered with tiny, silver keys. Around her waist was a silver sash, and tucked into the sash was... something silver and blue. Severus couldn't tell what it was. He'd never seen anything like it before.

He realized McGonnagal was still talking, and that he was staring into this Hikaru's brilliant green eyes. Hadn't they been gold a few moments ago?

"Everyone, this is Musumejou-Akebono Hikaru, from Kyoto, Japan. She's the new DADA teacher. Hikaru, this is..." Minerva rattled off the names of all the nearby professors, until she got to her rival, whom she pointedly ignored and did not introduce. She refused to even look at him.

Suddenly, Severus felt his eyes grow hot, begin to sting and prickle with tears that had been building for twenty years. They still, _still_ blamed him for everything. He suddenly wanted to wring Minerva's neck for all the hatred she'd slammed his way all those years. He knew it sounded pathetic to even ask, know it sounded juvenile and pitiful, but why couldn't any of them be nice to him?

Someone called his name. He turned to be caught by a brilliant sapphire gaze. Hadn't that gaze been green just moments ago, and golden before that?

Very slowly, for she seemed to have trouble with English, she said, "I am Hikaru. What is your name?"

"Oh," Minerva said quickly, "he's just another teacher, dear..." She trailed off as the young woman turned her gaze on the Transfiguration Teacher. Then she looked to Snape again.

"I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master."

"_Konichiwa_." She placed both hands flat against her thighs and bowed from the waist, her hair sliding from behind her shoulders to fall in a shining black curtain around her slender face.

"I beg your pardon?" He felt, as silly as it was, that he should bow, too, which made him feel angry and ridiculous. But he did not bow. That would have made him feel even more ridiculous. She straightened up.

"Hello. Forgive me. Japanese is first language. Is difficult speak English all time. Take big thinking." She shrugged self-consciously, and her shimmering, dark hair rippled and spilled across her shoulders. She tucked it back behind her ears in a graceful sweep of her arms.

"Woman, what _are_ you wearing?"

"Kimono, yukata. Is clothes in Japan."

"Well, don't just stand there, dear," McGonnagal cried with forced merriment, "take a seat! Here, sit beside me, come on!" Severus stared at Minerva McGonnagal as she giggled like a little schoolgirl.

'_What has gotten into that woman... these two know each other. How? Is that how that brat got the job? Because of Minerva?_'

Hikaru gracefully seated herself and smiled politely at both of them and Professor Oontz. "It's so good to see you, dear, I'm so glad you've come to Hogwarts. The students will adore what you'll teach them, I'm sure."

"Talk teaching, _Neko_, Oontz, am thinking perhaps give- after lessons - _ware-mamori sou,_ for young ladies, in evening?"

"Why... I believe that is a marvelous idea. A self-defense class for the young women of the school, taught by an esteemed martial artist like yourself, Hikaru..." Hikaru slipped her _aoru_, or fan, from the sash around her waist and snapped it open, hiding her face with the pale blue silk and silver lace. McGonnagal plucked it deftly from her long, tapered fingers.

"None of that, Hikaru, we're Westerners, we're allowed to be rude. No need to maintain that noble Eastern poise. No need to be embarrassed by praise, if it's true." The half-Japanese woman smiled slightly. "Oh, bother, the students are here. I'll be back soon, dear." As McGonnagal rose and left, Hikaru sighed heavily. The Disreputable Dog laid her head on her mistress' knee.

"What has you so full of heavy sighs?" Severus sniped at her.

"_Neko_ acts if I a child."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because, _Neko_ always done." Her eyes found his, and again they were green as emeralds. She said slowly, "Why are you so sad?"

"How do you know how I feel?" He whispered angrily. He was tired of hiding his emotions from the others, but he'd be damned if this little girl was going to make him admit to it.

His anger vanished the moment she touched his arm with a gentle hand.

"I can feel your pain. I can feel your sorrow and anger. Why do you feel that way?" He blinked, surprised by the concern in her eyes. He opened his mouth to tell her, to speak, but he did not know where to begin. He settled for four, simple, damning words, something he'd heard everyday for the last two years.

"_I am a traitor._" Her eyes flashed silver fire. Why was her gaze swirling before his very eyes like a liquid rainbow? He saw the anger in her gaze and waited silently for her condemnation.

"Who says this?" She asked in a soft voice full of hellfire and thunder.

"The other teachers. The students. Your precious _Neko_." He said lifelessly. He waited for her look of ultimate disgust.

"What _Kouchou_ say?"

"Who?"

"Dumbledore, sorry. He say you are traitor?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you are not." She said gently. After a few moments, she tapped his chin with her finger. "Close mouth, please." His mouth snapped shut with an audible click as he stared at her, eyes wide.

Was she toying with him, or was she serious? And just because she didn't think he was a piece of scum, did that mean he had to like her, now? She'd stolen the job he so desperately coveted. Just because she was kind to him, did that mean he had to be nice to her? Why did he want to be nice to her? She was his rival in every sense of the word: Head of Gryffindor, DADA teacher, Minerva's friend... Suddenly, Severus Snape was more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

At that moment the students filed in, and Hikaru fell silent. She picked her fan from the vacant chair, snapped it shut, and slipped it back into her sash.

"What is that?" He asked despite himself.

"_Aoru_, fan of noble lady. Is thing women in Mother's family wear. Danger live at Hogwarts, as much here as other place. Is fool to go such place with only one blade." He had nothing to say to that.

Severus watched her out of the corner of his eye, feeling an intense wave of dislike. This little girl had stolen the job he so desperately wanted. He knew he could do it well, he'd done it before, so why did Albus pick this child over him? She was barely older than the students! And she could barely speak English! Was her scoring the job possibly due to her connection to Minerva?

Was it because Minerva still hated him?

And those clothes... she wasn't in Japan or China or wherever anymore, she needed to adopt the fashions of British witches and wizards.

"You may dislike my Mistress, but Hikaru is best suited for the job at this time." He looked around for the source of the voice and only saw that same, small, silver-white cat with brilliant green eyes from before. Around its neck was a red, leather collar with a small, golden bell attached to it, which strangely did not tinkle.

The cat winked and skulked under the table and away as the students sat down at their respective House Tables.

'_What the hell was that thing? Even magical cats can't talk!_'

"Blaise, you look gorgeous!"

"Hey, Blaise! Hey, girlfriend!"

"Blaise, you slut, where'd you get that skirt? I want one!"

"Blaise, babe, are you still single? You, me, and the Three Broomsticks, how about it, huh?"

"Blaise, come sit over here!" Draco Malfoy beckoned Blaise Zabini over to the empty seat beside him. The pale, blond Slytherin sat beside Draco, blinking at him with huge, cobalt blue eyes framed with thick, silver blond lashes so light and fine they were almost invisible. The Dragon smiled at his best friend, who grinned back, smoothing the skirt that covered thin, pale knees. Leaning close, it looked as if Blaise was murmuring silken, sweet nothings in the other Slytherin's ear.

"How am I doing?" Blaise whispered.

"Fine. No one's figured it out yet. Kid, you've been at Hogwarts for five years. If no one knows by now, they're not ever gonna get it. Don't worry. You're rather fabulous at acting, too."

"I should like to kiss you for that compliment, Draconius." Draco did have such lush, oh-so sweet lips, just begging for a kiss, Blaise was forced to admit.

"I don't swing that way, Blaise, and you know it."

"Weasley's lucky, Dragon Babe."

'_And Weasley knows it, too. What did they do in that bed that one time I walked in on them, I wonder...' _Blaise grinned at the thought.

"I'm the one who's lucky," Draco whispered breathlessly, his gaze locked on flaming crimson hair and brilliant, blue-gray eyes, and the porcelain skin of angel cheeks, dusted with those adorable freckles.

"Ron, who are you looking at?" Harry asked when he took a seat beside his red haired friend. The other boy shrugged and looked down at his plate, occasionally stealing glances at the object of his affections. Those eyes were so bright and shimmering, like silver. And those succulent lips were waiting for him, waiting for Ron to sneak away and find them in the secretive dark of a hallway and kiss them...

Harry noticed the direction of his friend's gaze and, looking around Hermione's bushy hair, locked eyes with two pairs of familiar eyes, silver and cobalt blue.

"Ron," Harry asked quietly, "you don't have a thing for Blaise Zabini, do you? Because you know that Blaise isn't really into... _anyone_, like, at all. Right?"

"What?" Ron jumped, ripping his startled gaze from the captivating silver eyes, "No, I know. No, I don't have a thing for her, are you nuts? She's a _Slytherin_, Harry, bloody hell. No self-respecting Gryffindor would go for a _Slytherin_!"

"Oh, yeah," Harry murmured, biting his lip, "of course, I just... you were staring at Blaise, you know, a _Slytherin_, like you wanted to fucking eat her or something, so I had to ask, to make sure..."

His thoughts jumped to the sleek, white-blond hair the he loved to touch, so soft and silky, belonging to a _Slytherin_, as Ron had said with such disgust. He wondered what Ron would do if he ever discovered Harry had a thing for a _Slytherin_, and a boy at that.

"Hey, 'Mione, what do you think about Blaise?" Ron stared down at his plate, studiously avoiding everyone's gaze, as Hermione shrugged at Harry's question.

"Well, the guys all say she's a babe, and I think she's pretty enough, but everyone thinks she's either a hugely flaming lesbian dyke," Harry and Ron both choked on their food, "or she wants to be a nun. I've never seen her take any interest in boys, except when she's whispering in Malfoy's ear-"

"But everybody knows they're just friends," Harry said, and then shoveled food into his mouth as if to keep any questions at bay.

"I've never seen her take an interest in anyone, guy or girl," Ron said.

"Hence, the assumption she wants to be a nun. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Harry replied, shrugging, glancing quickly at Ron.

"So, Loony, what do you think about Draconius Malfoy?"

"Why, Miss Virgin?"

"Shut the hell up, Loony! My name is Virgin_ia_." Luna Lovegood blinked her huge, glassy blue eyes and murmured, "Don't you think it could be a bad sign that your parents gave you a name with the word 'virgin' in it?" Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved Luna against the wall.

"So, what do you think? And where's ScrewLucy?"

"Behind us, somewhere. She's probably eavesdropping. But, so, what do I think of Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Draco, not Lillian."

"I don't swing that way, babe. Try Lucy."

"I thought the two of you were bisexual. Weren't you dating Marcus Flint? I know Lucy's dating Crabbe, ugh!" From behind them, Lucy cried, "I'm not dating Crabbe, you lesbian whores!"

"Oh, like you're not a lesbian! I heard you French kissed Pansy Parkinson!" Ginny grinned as Lucinda Lovegood, Luna's twin sister, made retching noises behind the two of them. "So, like I said, aren't you bisexual?"

"Yes, I am, and now, darling Virginia, I am currently screwing the brains out of Lillian," '_who everyone calls Miss Malfoy,_' Ginny thought, "the tastiest Slytherin pussy in our year. So, at the moment, I don't swing that way, 'cause _I'm_ fucking with the kitties." Ginny rolled her eyes as she and Luna entered the Great Hall and she sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Go kiss your slut, you whore." Luna waved as she went and kissed Echo Lillian Tonk, or "Lillian Malfoy", Draco Malfoy's maternal cousin, full on the mouth. The teachers were kind enough not to pay attention to the exchange. After all, it had probably been the entire summer holiday since the two girls had seen each other.

Lucy walked over with her, snagging a cauldron cake from Pansy's hand, and sarcastically placating her with a kiss on the cheek, making the Slytherins laugh and Pansy cringe with disgust and anger.

Ginny sat down on her brother's other side, betwixt him and Neville, and watched Draconius Malfoy from beneath her thick, copper lashes, intent on her prey.

'_Enemy or lover, a man can be both. So maybe I should... explore all of my options,_' and Virginia grinned a feral grin in Draco's direction, making plans. One silver eye winked back at her. This year was going to be very interesting.

Neville Longbottom watched, feeling an acute pang of longing as the love of his life sat down.

'_A Slytherin? A girl Slytherin?'_ Neville bit back a moan of despair. He discreetly found the brilliant eyes of the person he loved so much, and then stared at his food. Dating a Slytherin, how could this be? What did any Slytherin have that he didn't have, too?

Neville blinked back tears, feeling ashamed at being so emotional. How many boys his age cried these days, huh? What would his Uncle and his Gran say if they knew something as insignificant as love had made him cry?

"So, Neville," Ginny nudged him, "how was your summer? A torrid love affair?" He smiled at her, trying to appear as normal. "Seems that's all anyone can talk about. Luna's screwing Echo, Lucy's screwing God knows who, Ron's been writing poetry about _someone_ during the summer, 'Mione's been after some boyo, we don't know who, Harry's been writing letters to someone, and even my big brother Percy's got a lady! What about you?"

"Oh," he murmured, "someone's caught my eye..." Neville gave her a smile, a real smile this time, thinking of the object of his affections.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "it's time. McGonnagal's putting out the Sorting Hat!"

He watched McGonnagal place the Sorting Hat on the stool, and waited for the Song to begin when Hikaru gasped. The sound was audible in the silence that awaited the Song. Everyone turned to stare at her, and Severus murmured, "It's only the..." He trailed off at the look of faraway terror in her eyes. He didn't like her, but he knew that now was the time to be professional with her. She was the DADA teacher for a good reason.

"What's wrong?"

"_Utakun!_" Hikaru cried out, eyes a glittering yellow of fear. A voice shouted inside every mind in the Great Hall, _"There is a Mordicante in the school!"_

"A what?"

'_What the bloody hell is she babbling about?_'

"All students," McGonnagal was on her feet and facing the teenagers. She didn't even ask if Hikaru was certain, the older woman knew she was. "Will remain in the Great Hall! Claudius, Firenz, Hagrid, Hikaru, Severus! Come with me!" Hikaru was the last to reach the hallway outside of the Great Hall. The other teachers, Snape, Flitwick, and Hagrid, were confused and angry, and were muttering to Dumbledore about "that girl, wanting to steal the attention."

Hikaru, flanked by the Dog and the strange white Cat, rushed to Dumbledore. Bowing calmly, she spoke in a serene voice.

"Please excuse me, _Kouchou_, but the _Naiakki_ are in the school. They are currently massing in the Entrance Hall. May I have the use of my _Kane_?" Minerva's nod was sharp and purposeful. Apparently, she knew Japanese.

"Dog!" Kibeth's head jerked up when Hikaru shouted in Japanese. "Bring me the Bells!" The Dog loped off in the direction of Hikaru's office as Mogget the Cat leapt upon her shoulder. The tiny golden bell- or was it one of the _Bells_? - rang clearly from its place on the red leather collar, as if in warning.

"In case Kibeth doesn't show up in time with the Bells, just... you know, slip off my collar." The teachers exchanged puzzled looks, and Hikaru muttered dryly, "Oh, ho, _Sakuyo_ laughs, precious _neko_. Let's find some walking dead to fight, eh?"

"What d'ya reckon's goin' on, mate?" Hermione stared hard at Ron from beneath her thick lashes, her silver eyes taking in everything. He looked very pale all of a sudden, like he had last year, in the Department of Mysteries.

(Flashback)

Ron was pale, his face bloodless, and a thin trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his frighteningly white lips. His blue-gray eyes were glassy, and he giggled hysterically, crying gaily, his words slurring, "Hey, Harry, I can see Uranus! Get it, your anus! Hahaha... look, Harry, brains! Look at all the brains!"

(Flashforward)

He had frightened her horribly then, the chilling bloodlessness of his face, the blood trickling from between his lips. But, even nearly delirious with blood loss, he had jumped in front of her when a Death Eater had sent a hex at her, saving her life and nearly losing his. That was why the paleness of his face, and the starkness of his freckles and the hugeness of his shadowed eyes in his face, scared her.

"Dunno," Harry whispered to Ron. "What 'bout you, 'Mione?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Did you see that new teacher? The young one?" Both boys nodded. "She's Asian, you know."

"What, are you prejudiced, 'Mione?"

"Of course not, Ron, have some sense." She smiled at him to take the sting out of her words, and his color started to return. "Remember _spew_, Ron? But there's a school of magic in Japan, and their DADA program is supposed to be one of the best in the world. They teach normal magic, but they also teach something else, called Shinto magic, and they teach martial arts as part of their program. Japan's Aurors are the best in the world. They defeat more Dark Wizards and live much longer than most Aurors."

"Since you know so much, do you know who that is?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that's the woman that my Mother called... oh, what was it... her official title in the Muggle world- she's a famous fighter, does the Olympics, won so many times- it's something like 'Daughter of the Dawn, Brightly Shining.' "

"O-kay," Harry said.

"What kind of name is that?" Ron sounded mortally offended.

"Probably, Ron, the English translation of her real, Japanese name."

"How d'you know she's Japanese?" Harry asked, diving into his apple pie.

"She's wearing a _kimono_. It's a Japanese robe. And she has an _aoru_, a lady's fighting fan, in her belt. Usually, it's Japanese women that use those."

"How d'you know all this stuff, 'Mione?"

"Research, Ron. Research. What d'you think they're doing out there?" A blood-curdling shriek cut through the student gossip and everyone fell silent. Right at that moment, all of the candles in the Great Hall went out, and the main door creaked opened. Someone at Hufflepuff's table screamed.

"Harry!" Ron cried.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"Everyone, light your wands! _Lumos_!" Thousands of wand tips alighted, illuminating the darkness. And in the doorway, was a shadow. A shadow with brilliant green eyes and a huge, gaping maw full of razor sharp, silver teeth. Some of the girls screamed, and many of the students fainted.

Harry's grip on his wand tightened.

"Bloody hell!" Ron's face was bloodless, far too much like it was in the Department of Mysteries last year. Hermione looked about ready to faint.

She was trembling, and clinging to Ron, though her wand was still lit. Ron whispered in terror, "What is it?"

"I don't know... Ron? Ron!"

"Damned if I know... _bloody hell!_" A dog barked, the shadow-monster was jerked backwards, and the doors slammed shut with a gargantuan _WHAM!_ "What the fuck just happened?" He turned to Hermione as she whimpered and fell onto the bench with a thud, gasping for breath. She looked white as a sheet. "'Mione!"

"Are you okay?" Harry cried, plopping beside her. "Breathe, 'Mione, you have to breathe. In and out, come on, breathe." Hermione's breathing eased, and some color returned to her cheeks. Ron came to her, kneeling beside her, strangely calm and quiet, and he murmured, "Are you okay, 'Mione? Now, are you alright?" She nodded slowly. "What happened? What was that thing?"

"A Mordicante. It was a Mordicante, a Dead thing, a Dead monster, a Free Magic demon, oh, how, how did it get in the school, how?"

"What's a Mordicante?"

"I... I can't really explain it... but I read about them in some of the books in the school Library, and they're really bad, it means there's a Necromancer on the grounds! How did a Necromancer and a Mordicante get here with all the magical protections set up here? Oh, my Goddess!" Her hands trembling, she waved her wand and lit the candles. She began to gasp again.

"Calm down, 'Mione, or you're gonna start hyperventilating again. Now, I'm sure the teachers can handle it."

" '_Never, ever rely on the teachers. They won't protect you._' Andrew Wiggin, _Ender's Game_." All three 8th years turned to see a girl with long, silver-white hair and golden eyes standing beside Percy Weasley.

"Percy!" Harry and Hermione cried.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, slapping his forehead, "I forgot to tell you, Percy's the new Assistant-to-the-Deputy Headmistress. After the story came out about Mr. Crouch (again), and Percy leaving for London, and getting involved with everything, he got fired, and can't get a job."

"So, Dumbledore asked the new Deputy if she needed a secretary, and she said yes, in fact, she needed two, so me and Raziel, here, well, here we are." Percy smiled at the silver haired girl, who winked at Ron and Harry.

"There's something Dead heading for the door again. I don't sense any of the teachers. We're gonna have to do this on our own." The girl looked like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"What about the teachers still here?"

"They fainted, Ronald." Raziel, it seemed, was the only one who could call Ron by his full first name without being decked or, in the case of his mother, highly resented. And the teachers, the few that were left, had fainted, except Professor Binns, who was asleep. "We can handle things with me here." She smiled, and her strangely sharp teeth gleamed in the candlelight.

"Holy Mother of God!" Harry yelped, staring at her teeth. "You're a vampire!"

"_I_ am a Dunpeal Witch, young wizard, _'the half-breed spawn of a vampire and a human._' Countess Lamika of the House of Li, _Vampire Hunter D._ And your lucky my fangth haven't thown up yet... hey, wait juth a thecond... aw, thon of a bith!"

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm lithping, thit for brainth. Ith becuth of my fangth. What can I thay with no eth in it? We are going to kick Dead creature butt. Yeth! Oh, dammit! The teacherth are in big trouble!"

"_Stupefy_!" One of the huge, hulking black creature fell to the ground, stunned, but the others just kept coming. He felt a tiny bit of energy leave him as he kept casting the Stunning and other defensive spells.

"_Expelliarmus_!" His wand flew out of his hands and was caught by... Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Severus... Sevvy, darling, how _are_ you? You know, I don't really care if you supposedly work for our Master, I think I'll kill you anyway."

"What?"

"The Abhorsen is in your school, and you expect me to believe nothing's going on between you two? Mistress Lillith saw the vision, you and the Abhorsen, locked in a passionate embrace... did I mention you were naked?"

"What's an Abhorsen?"

"Like you don't know, you're sleeping with her!"

"What the hell are you blathering on about?"

"You are _fucking_ the Abhorsen!"

"I don't even know what an Abhorsen _is_!"

"Save it, Severus! _Impedim_-" A clear, sweet ringing of a golden bell hit their ears, and Bella began swaying on her feet, her eyes drooping. "No... not... not Ranna... Mordicante! Come! Attack... attack him... devour... him..." Bella fell half way into the water with a small splash and didn't move.

Where had the water come from? Why was everything so gray and blurring? Where the hell was he? He wasn't on the grounds anymore.

"What the hell?" A roar came from his left, and he whirled to see a huge, lumbering shadow charging toward him. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! STUPEFY!_" It kept coming, seemingly in slow motion, but he couldn't move, and then a Dog barked, a Cat screamed a challenge, and two bells rang out golden, smooth, and clear. The shadow creature tripped and began falling, disappearing before it hit the ground.

"Professor... Professor! Are you hurt, Professor?" Hikaru leapt to his side, but then rushed to Bella and pulled her from the water, levitating her with a flick of her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"We must get her out of the water before it kills her."

"Kills? Her head was above the water, she wasn't going to drown-" Hikaru looked over at him and gave a small shriek.

"Get out of the water!" She spelled Bella to follow her, then grabbed his wrist and began to pull frantically. "Severus, you must come with me! Please, you must come! This water is bad! Fast, faster! Come on!"

"Wait," he cried, struggling to keep up with her, "where are we?"

"Death! We're in Death! The First Kingdom!"

"We're _dead_?"

"No, hush! Come, quick! The Life Gate is just up there! Fast!" She, along with the huge white Cat-creature and the fearsome black and tan Dog beast, slogged through the chilling waters to pass into a high, arching gate of white marble.

A horrifying creature of darkness and metal leapt at the students... and, suspended in midair, exploded when a Dog gave a sharp, loud bark, a Cat gave an unearthly scream, and a woman cried, "_Ashi, maro gozen nai! _Evil, you are dead! _Ware bainda tame tabibi tame deddo!_ I bind you to walk unto Death!"

Teachers spilled into the room, and each Head of House went to their students and began to calm them. The young teacher that Hermione had talked about began closing the doors, but held them open long enough for a huge, black and tan dog and an albino cat to scramble through it.

The new teacher rushed to Minerva, and after exchanging glances with Ron and Hermione, they and Harry rushed after her. When McGonnagal opened her mouth to tell them to go back, the Dog said, "No. They can be of use, these three, and the Dragon Child."

"Dragon child?" McGonnagal queried.

"Draconius Malfoy!" Severus said, "What could he do?"

"Yeah," Ron cried indignantly, "what can that-" But the Dog was already dragging the pale Slytherin over to them. "Great!"

"Can it, Weasel!"

"Shut up, or I might get Moody to turn you back into the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Malfoy!"

"You stay out of this, Potter!"

"Silence, the three of you!" The Dog's voice was stern and commanding. The three Sixth Years blinked and fell silent. "Mistress, there are more of them coming. And there are too many to fight."

"How did this happen, Minerva?" Professor Flitwick cried. "How did those... those... those monstrosities get on the grounds? And what are they?"

"Mordicantes," Hermione said. "That's right, isn't it, Professor?" She turned to the new teacher. "Or would you prefer _Sensei_?"

"Prefer _Sensei_, but may call _Sensei_ Hikaru or Professor Hikaru. Other name hard to say. You right; they Mordicantes, _Ashinaitabibito_. Are others: _Naihando, Kagehando_... we under siege, attack, _Neko_," she whispered, looking at Minerva. "One day of school, and that scaling, slithering _hebikun_ send minions here... make me mad."

"Is there anything you can do, Hikaru?" Hikaru bent her head and took a deep breath. She nodded, replying, "Yes. Any help can give, I thank. Ron, Hermione, Draco, you Prefects? Tell Prefects get students of all Houses to attack corpses."

"The corpses?" Draco cried.

"Yes," Dumbledore said firmly, "They alone are affected by magic. The other creatures... leave them to Hikaru. And don't aim any magic at the wizard! There is a Dark Wizard at the backs of these creatures. Hikaru and I will handle him. No heroics."

Hikaru looked towards the doors as the locks began to strain. "_Kuso_! He at it again! _Neko_! Spell everyone deaf! Everyone, even me!" As McGonnagal raised her wand and cast her spell, the locks cracked and fell to the floor as the doors flew open.

A hundred _Naihando_ rushed in, only to be blasted by various charms and curses, and their spirits vanquished.

Severus Snape pulled out his ebony wand, but Hikaru put a hand on his arm and shook her head. He glared at her, but she silenced him with a look. There were no more questions after a while, and she pulled out a large Bell about the size of a Mason jar, and rang it in a figure eight motion. Everything that was not human simply faded from view. Hikaru's hand stilled the Bell's clapper, and she slipped it back into the bandolier across her chest.

Suddenly, sound flooded everyone's ears and the teachers all looked around, surprised. Hikaru slipped off the bandolier and gave it to the Dog, who vanished, taking the Bells back to her room.

"Necromancer gone. Feast and Sorting go on, yes?" The Transfiguration teacher nodded, and slipping an arm around her shoulders, led her back to the Staff Table, followed by the other teachers. Snape could see she was visibly shaken, and for a second felt a pang of concern. He didn't like seeing a colleagues so shaken after something like this. Minerva sat her down, then said, "Let the Feast and the Sorting resume!"

McGonnagal swatted the Sorting Hat like you would a sleeping dog, as if to wake it up. The rip in the brim stretched wide and yawned, then began to sing.

"_Well, it's good to see you all_

_safe and sound again._

_It seems the Dark Lord's scheming was,_

_for the moment, wrought in vain_

"_But now the time as come, you see,_

_to Sort the Firsts into Four:_

_Serpent or badger, eagle or lion._

_It's time to divide you once more._

"_But remember my warning; don't forget_

_and don't let this divide you_

_stand together, and stand strong_

_the magic's strong inside you._

"_Now it's time, First Year Students_

_to sort you Firsts into the Four:_

_Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin or Gryffindor_

"_Perhaps you're brave, bold, and more:_

_A lion's heart, a Gryffindor._

_Perhaps you're pure of blood and sly_

_In Slytherin's House you lie_

"_Perhaps your heart is honest and kind_

_Then you're of Hufflepuff's gentle mind_

_Perhaps you're intelligent and wise_

_A Ravenclaw, then, I'd surmise_

"_I'm the Sorting Hat, you see_

_And I'm a thinking cap_

_So trust in me, O little First Years_

_And don't get in a flap_

"_I'll put you where you ought to be_

_But don't get too excited_

_For first my warning I must give_

_For danger is now ignited_

"_Like a blazing fire, roaring_

_Consuming all in reach_

_There is evil in the wizarding world_

_So listen, I do beseech_

"_Beware of evil and darkness_

_But embrace the shadows that fight_

_Not all the darkness is evil_

_Some shadows are of the light_

"_Beware the petty hatred_

_Of the Houses' little war_

_And join together, fight as one_

_It will help even out the score_

"_Now here's the end of my song_

_Listen well, my friends_

_I have warned, and warned, and warned again_

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

McGonnagal unrolled her parchment, and started to call the names.

"Akebono-Jou-Sune-Ku, Akinai!" A boy of perhaps seventeen, much too old to be a First Year, stepped up and sat down on the stool, but the Hat barely touched his head before yelling, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy had a brother and two sisters. The brother became a "SLYTHERIN!" The sisters were sorted into RAVENCLAW.

Next came three huge girls, about three fourths Hagrid's height, which was saying something because despite how tall they were, you could tell by their faces and their manners that they were very young, no older than thirteen, if that. They were "Heinkel, Alaisha," "Heinkel, Kathari," and "Heinkel, Yashana." All three of them became GRYFFINDORS, and took their seats. Hagrid winked at them, as if he knew them, and waved. They waved back, overjoyed.

Nobody really stuck out to Harry and the others until the name "Jouya, Larva." A tall, seventeen-year-old boy with broad shoulders and very white skin and white hair, with brilliant crimson eyes, strode towards the stool. There was no other word for it: he moved with a grace and bizarre confidence that had all the girls staring in wonder. He didn't so much as sit as drape himself over the stool. The Hat touched his head, and the boy's strange eyes settled on someone in the First Year line.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to figure out who he was looking at. They saw a brunette girl, with long, white legs and golden eyes. A red ribbon was woven in her hair, and another ribbon was tied around in her wrist. She nodded to the boy, and mouthed something to him that no one else caught.

"RAVENCLAW!" The boy went to his table and sat down, putting his pointy black hat on the chair beside him, saving the seat. Probably, Harry thought, for that girl.

More kids showed up, normal first years.

Now came three kids, two girls and a boy. One of the girls looked so much like the boy that they had to be twins. The taller girl, who had flaming red hair and a strangely familiar face, sat on the stool when the teacher called, "Nyx, Brigid. The Hat gasped, as if shocked. It then seemed to take the longest time to finally say, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins were Eres and Eros Nyx, girl and boy respectively, and they too became GRYFFINDORS. Brigid waited for them, and then led them to their seats at the Gryffindor Table. There were a lot of Asian looking kids who were sorted, as well as the girl with the red ribbon woven through her hair. There was also a boy who looked like a miniature version of Draco who was sorted into Gryffindor, and a girl with long black hair streaked with white who also became a Gryffindor.

Finally, all the kids were Sorted; then, the feasting began, and the gossip. Throughout the entire evening, Snape kept sneaking glances at Hikaru, who looked almost as pale as a corpse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Late Night Chat, the First**

_'What if she has someone in there with her?'_ Then Snape realized how stupid that was. No one in this school was close enough to her age to hit on, and it was too late in the evening for any teacher to be having a normal meeting with her.

'_She might be doing something important.'_ He told his rational, polite mind to shut the hell up and take a back seat. Nothing she could be doing was too important to interrupt. He was going to have his say. He was going to talk to that brat, no matter what his rational mind said.

Screw being polite, she'd fucking pissed him off. Rescuing him! Assuming he needed rescuing in the bloody first place! The damned nerve of that girl to think that she could handle a situation that he couldn't! He was a decade older than she was, at least, and far more experienced, how dare she underestimate him!

He thought about knocking, but then shrugged mentally and thought, '_Aww, screw it.'_ He opened the unlocked door, rushed in before Hikaru could say anything, and without preamble began to rant.

"Miss..." he struggled with her name, "Mistress Hikaru, I am forced to inform you that your actions this evening were entirely inappropriate. I certainly did not need rescuing from that... that creature, and for you to assume that I did, _I_, a senior teacher, is completely unacceptable.

"I am a senior teacher, not to mention I am ten years your senior at least, and have far more experience than you with Dark Creatures. Your behavior was unacceptable. We do _not_ employ teachers that wish to play the hero. We do _not_ employ teachers that think they know better than teachers who are more experienced. We do _not_ employ teachers who seek to upstage their colleagues. We do _not_, in short, employ teachers who behave in the manner in which you behaved, Mistress Hikaru.

"I don't know how you managed to snare this job, but let me assure you that your behavior this evening, if such behavior continues, will not be overlooked, and will be sufficient to have you sacked."

When he finally finished and managed to take a full breath, he figured out what it was he was actually looking at.

Hikaru had her shining, blue-black hair hanging over one shoulder near the fireplace, running a brush through the bone straight, silken, shining darkness of it. Even after his outburst, she continued to calmly brush her hair, drying it as she brushed it. Her face, slender and golden toned and beautiful, was a mask of serenity, and her golden brown eyes watched him, but they glittered with what could only be anger.

After setting the brush down, she flipped her hair back into place and stood up, smoothing her emerald, silken pajama bottoms and straightening the silken top.

His eyes took her in, saw how her tiny, slender feet were bare, and how her deep green silk pajama pants, although loose around the ankles and calves, clung to her curvy hips. He saw how the green silk, long sleeve top hung on her slender shoulders, the sleeves falling below her fingertips, the neckline plunging just low enough to attract the attention of his eyes. His eyes found the silver key embossed on the emerald around her throat, hanging just above her full, round breasts.

She really was a beautiful young woman.

"Do I have permission to call you first name?" She asked him.

"No," he said coldly. His icy voice was so at odds with his gaze of obsidian fire, the gaze that couldn't stop staring at her, running up and down her figure over and over again. What the hell was wrong with him?

She took a deep breath, and said calmly, her tawny eyes catching his and locking his gaze, "Professor Snape, I very sorry to say you not qualified for situation. You would be dead. Understand what I say? My English not good as yours, but hope I make point."

"I believe I have been in the world of magical defense, probably longer than a _child_ like you has been alive."

"I no doubt. But you know only one kind magic. Me, five."

"Oh, indeed."

"_Hai_. Yes. Free Magic, Charter Magic, Wizardry, Witchcraft, Shinto Magic. You know Witchcraft, I know Witchcraft, Shinto, and Charter Magic. I know small Wizardry, small Free Magic. You probably no heard before, sure not fought Free Magic monster."

"I doubt you have either."

"You doubt, um... bad."

"Indeed, Mistress Hikaru?"

"I fighting Free Magic creatures since small child. Is part of growing up in my family." He stared at her. She was totally calm, utterly serious. She did indeed know such monsters.

"Why?"

"My mother, she prepare me to be Auror. _Was_ Auror, for time. Now, am _sensei_. Like you. We each have specialties. I expect you treat me, how you say, as if I have sense. I do."

Severus gazed on her, struck by how regal she looked. This small, half-Asian little girl, so young, looked so commanding. It nearly knocked him off of his feet. For a moment, she didn't seem so young. She seemed, indeed, so very old. Then he blinked, and the impression faded. He tried to reassert himself.

"Keep in mind what I told you."

"Keep in mind what _I_ tell _you_, Professor." Hikaru seated herself once more beside her fire and began to brush her thick, blue-black hair again. As Severus began to turn around, she said, "You like tea?"

"Tea?" Why was she suddenly being so friendly? Her smile was bright and sweet, a charming little girl smile that she flashed at him.

"British like tea, yes? Have chamomile, if you wish. Will help sleep."

"I have paperwork I have to do," he said stiffly.

"Green tea," she replied airily. "Will help keep awake."

'_Obviously, she isn't going to take no for an answer,'_ he thought wryly.

"I... if you insist." She rose to get her tea service, ordering him, "Sit."

"On the floor?"

"Is how do things in Japan. I keep floor clean, no worry. Must ask take off shoes, please. _Arigatou_," she said as he slipped off his house slippers. She set a small table, very low to the ground, in front of the fireplace, then set about making the tea. She let the water slowly boil in the china pot with a crest of four silver keys and four golden, magic wands on its fat little body, over the fire.

"That word... airy-got-oh," she smiled when he struggled on pronouncing it, "what does that mean?"

"How you say... thank you."

"Ah. Why didn't you learn to speak English?"

"My English no good enough? You no understand?"

"Well, I understand, but-"

"Good. Learn English best can. Take much time, but learning. Speak good, yes? For only four months? Was when asked to come here."

"For four months? You've never spoken English before that? Yes, it's," _amazing_, "adequate."

"Arigatou. Ah! Tea." She poured him a cup of green tea, and he sipped it. It really did taste very nice. He would have to see if he could get his own. He certainly wasn't going to come back here again. He couldn't.

"Thank you."

"Very welcome. So. Tell me you."

"Pardon?"

"Speak of you self." Oh.

"Why should I?'

"Am curious."

"You first."

"Ask question."

"What's your full name? It's rather complicated, and hard to remember."

"Musumejou-Akebono, Hikaru." He tried it, and she smiled. He asked, "What does that mean?"

"Daughter of the Dawn, Brightly Shining. What does your name mean?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care. Those bells that you rang, earlier. What are they?" He pointed to the tiny Bell no bigger than a pill bottle, and the Bell no bigger than a jar of marmalade. Both were back inside the leather bandolier with the others.

"Is what British call Ranna, Sleep Bringer, Saraneth, the Binder. Good weapons for fighting Dark Wizards who use Dead."

"How did you come by them? Why haven't I ever heard of them before? What are they, exactly? Why do _you_ have them? And what-"

"Is very late, Professor, and tea done. Please go now, am very tired, am _gomen nasai_, very sorry."

"But-"

"Please." He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by forcing the issue, unreasonable though it was, so he dropped it. Giving Hikaru a curt good night, he quickly left her office, thinking hard as he walked back to his.

**R/R, please! Thank you. Don't own squat.**

**Hikaru's not a mary-sue is she? I tried to strip all mary-sue ness from her, but I'm not sure if it worked. Please let me no. Flames welcome, just no swearing, please. Thank you.**


End file.
